Cocoa Heals All
by Amy494walker
Summary: Jack likes attention, Spencer likes giving it to him. Aaron likes Spencer's concern and they all like cocoa. HotchxReid, Jack drabble. PG.


**Title:** Cocoa Heals All.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Jack likes attention, Spencer likes giving it to him. Aaron likes Spencer's concern and they all like cocoa

**Prompt:** Hotch/Reid wintertime fun with cocoa.

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner breathed deeply, enjoying the crisp winter air before smiling warmly at his partner. Spencer was cringing for the tenth time in as many minutes as he watched Jack play in the snow.<p>

"He's gonna break his neck." He mumbled again.

Aaron knew that chuckling at Spencer's concern would only make him feel foolish so instead he soothed, "He's fine Spence. Kids are actually pretty durable."

Spencer jumped suddenly and squealed a little, "He just did a jumping tuck and roll into the snow." He cried incredulously, turning wide eyes to Aaron, "There could have been a rock under there."

Realizing that his lover was close to grabbing the boy and encasing him in styrofoam, Aaron walked forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Spencer's waist from behind. "You need to relax, he's played in the snow every year since he was three. We've yet to have an emergency." He said before pressing a calming kiss onto Spencer's reddened cheek.

Calm seemed to be a place far away from Spencer however as he turned in Aaron's arms, "It only takes one bad fall to cause permanent damage."

Aaron removed one hand from Spencer's waist to stroke a stray lock of his hair back, "I really love how much you worry." He said softly.

Spencer sighed and quirked a tiny smile, "Well I don't, it's exhausting."

Aaron chuckled, "Well, that's how it is being a parent."

Spencer's eyes widened ever so slightly as he smiled quickly and looked down.

"Wait." Aaron asked worriedly, placing a finger beneath Spencer's chin and lifting his face, "You do know I consider you a parent to Jack right?"

Smiling shyly, Spencer mumbled, "I do now." He held Aaron's eyes for a moment before placing both hands on his face and kissing him. Being a profiler, Aaron could know - without pretension - how much Spencer appreciated the sense of family his relationship with Aaron gave him. He just wished Spencer knew how fortunate Aaron considered himself every single day.

They were still kissing sweetly when a sudden, sharp scream bellowed out. Tearing away from the kiss, Spencer and Aaron both darted their eyes to Jack to find him on the ground, clutching his ankle and crying. While Aaron was relieved to see he'd only hurt his ankle and wasn't in life threatening danger, Spencer yanked himself out of Aaron's embrace and ran, full speed down the banking towards Jack; risking a life threatening injury of his own.

Following, Aaron got there just in time to hear Spencer say something about calling an ambulance and saw him reaching for his phone. Given that Jack had stopped crying the moment Spencer arrived and began heaping affection on him, he doubted the seriousness of Jack's injury. Since Haley's death, the boy had naturally taken to mild cases of attention seeking.

Aaron understood completely and, making sure he wasn't causing a permanent habit, liked to indulge him. An ambulance being called for a twisted ankle however, was a little further than Aaron was willing to go.

"Wait, Spence. Let me take a look." Aaron said warmly, placing a hand on Spencer's shoulder as he knelt down next to him to check the damage.

Just as he suspected, there was no swelling or reddening that would indicate a break or fracture. Probably just pulled on a tendon. Spencer however, was hearing none of this.

"Aaron, he could have a hairline fracture that, if left untreated could lead to septicemia or permanent bone damage if it heals wrong not to mention ... "

Aaron had to interrupt Spencer when he caught sight of Jack's increasingly horrified expression, "Spence, sweetie." He said with an edge, letting Spencer know he was trying to say something else with his words. When Spencer finally met his eyes, he used them to indicate Jacks terrified face and Spencer immediately transformed from worried to guilty, ending with fake brightness.

"Just kidding. You're fine." He said, waving his hand. Aaron almost wanted to laugh.

Seeing the boy still hadn't perked up, Spencer asked, "You want some hot cocoa?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I don't wanna go." He pleaded, turning to Aaron for support. Aaron was about to side with his partner, saying they should go, but Spencer spoke first.

"No, it's okay. I brought some in a flask. Come on." And with that, his lover scooped up the young boy into a fireman's carry, making Jack giggle excitedly. He then preceded to jog up the hill, bouncing Jack as he went and making them both giggle. Aaron followed them up, much more slowly, and finally reached them to find a cup of cocoa with two large marshmallows waiting for him. Spencer and Jack were already sat on the bench Spencer had covered with a blanket, sipping it and humming in delight.

Jack looked up at him and said, "Daddy, come sit with me and Spency. He makes good cocoa." Before burrying his face back into the cup. Joining them, Aaron simply sat, drank his cocoa and watched them.

He needed to make sure, when they got home, to show Spencer just how much he meant to him. Even if it took him all night and every cooking skill, romantic gesture and embarrassing speech he knew. By the end of the night, Spencer Reid would know just how vital a part of Aaron's life he really was.


End file.
